


反攻指南

by chaxia



Category: cz - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaxia/pseuds/chaxia





	反攻指南

　　　　1.

　　“老师，你这样我就要告你性骚扰了。”

　　范丞丞发誓他不是真的是非，就是听到敏感字眼下意识的转个头看了一眼，当看到一排排书架后正在纠缠的两人眼前的冲击惊的范丞丞一步后退，手上的书咚一声砸在地上坏了别人的兴致。

　　那个正在解别人扣子的人转过头深邃的眼睛直勾勾的盯着一脸不知所措的范丞丞，像是要把他盯出个窟窿，从来没有眼见过这种刺激的范丞丞几乎第一时间就很怂的转头就跑，直到一口作气跑出了图书馆脑子才开始缓慢的运作。

　　他刚刚好像看到他的微积分教授在图书馆骚扰一个男学生？

　　这个认知令范丞丞稚嫩的小心脏有些受不了，他只是在图书馆闭馆之后没来得及走，怎么就撞见了这么尴尬的事情？他依稀记得他的老师在上课的时候优雅的像是不小心掉落凡尘的仙子，举手投足都是高雅的不可侵犯的气质，结果在别人看不见的地方转身就幻化成了骚扰学生的变态？

　　范丞丞觉得幸好自己从开学到现在因为不喜欢数学一直在逃他的课，前前后后就去过两次，那个教授不见得会记得自己，范丞丞默默庆幸这学期也马上就过去了，等下学期再开学也就不会再见那位教授了。

　　于是在第二天那位教微积分的朱教授让人叫他去办公室时范丞丞站在办公室门口浑身抖得像片树叶子，颤抖着手抚上门把手，忽然一下虚掩的门被拉开，那位恶魔的脸明晃晃的摆在眼前，范丞丞差点腿一软给跪了。

　　“朱教授你找我？”范丞丞声音都在发抖，朱教授盯着他的脸忽然就咧着嘴笑了起来，笑的明媚又亲和，范丞丞有一种美人蛇缠上自己的错觉。

　　“范丞丞？”温柔的声音像是棉花一样轻轻落在耳边，语调欢快的上扬，看到门口的人脸白的可以当纸用的样子眼中笑意更甚，“进来吧。”

　　范丞丞动着僵硬的脚步走进在他眼中充斥暗黑气场的办公室，在门关上的瞬间心跌落谷底。

　　办公室只有他和这位教授。

　　完蛋了完蛋了完蛋了…

　　愣愣的看着教授坐在办公桌前支着头似笑非笑的盯着自己，范丞丞额头开始冒冷汗。

　　这教授不是要报复他吧？

　　秉承着敌不动我不动的战略范丞丞愣是一个字没蹦出口，朱正廷觉得这孩子脸白的跟张纸一样的样子挺滑稽，忍不住轻笑出声，这一笑笑的范丞丞浑身汗毛都竖了起来。

　　“你的考勤我看了看，平时成绩几乎是拿不到了，期中考试成绩惨不忍睹，估计你下学期要重修我这门课了。”

　　轻飘飘的声音给范丞丞讲了个鬼故事，范丞丞想象一下每天见到这位披着人皮的禽兽顿感五雷轰顶，下意识摇着头摆着手就脱口而出：“教授我真的不是故意的！”

　　“故意什么？”朱正廷歪歪头一脸不解，到口的话又被范丞丞硬生生给咽下去，组织了一下语言，干巴巴从嗓子里蹦出几个字。

　　“不是故意翘课的。”

　　朱正廷满意的点点头，嘴上依旧不饶人的追问：“那你给我一个你翘课的正当理由？”

　　范丞丞说不出话了。

　　翘课哪有正当理由，他能说他是翘课去和人开黑或者说他就是讨厌这门课吗？怕是说了这梁子接的更深。

　　朱正廷悠闲的翘起二郎腿，两只白嫩纤细的手虚虚搭在膝盖上，笑的像是只成了精的千年狐狸，范丞丞没由来的出一脊背冷汗。

　　“你是想下学期重修呢，还是每天下午来我这里补课期末提分呢？”

　　可以都不要吗？

　　范丞丞嘴角僵硬的抽了抽，像是看出了他的不乐意，朱正廷笑完弯了眼睛，看似在询问实则威逼利诱的成分明显到要变成小刀扎在范丞丞身上，语气愈发欢快的再一次问道。

　　“范、丞、丞同学？”

　　2.

　　朱正廷撑着头看着范丞丞衬衣上扣的一丝不苟的第一颗纽扣觉得这孩子想的有点多。

　　“不热吗？”

　　情不自禁伸手勾一下范丞丞勒的都有点透不过气的领口，就见他像是见了鬼一样往后一缩，椅子没跟上屁股的速度，咚一声，范丞丞从椅子上妥妥的栽了个四仰八叉。

　　两个人大眼瞪小眼沉默半会，朱正廷噗嗤一声忍不住笑出声来。

　　“你太夸张了。”

　　尴尬的从地上一咕噜爬起来，范丞丞在朱正廷玩味的目光中强撑冷静僵直着背坐回椅子上，心里把他骂个了狗血淋头。

　　公报私仇。

　　自从那天之后朱正廷美其名曰叫他去补课，实际上就是各种布置难题，每当看到他做不出题抓耳挠腮时朱正廷心情就格外好，悠悠然撑着脑袋笑的优雅又端庄，非要范丞丞苦着脸说老师你能不能给我讲一下题才愿意过去指点一二。

　　范丞丞更加确认朱正廷是个变态。

　　“我给你说过很多次了，你要带入这个公式。”朱正廷站在范丞丞身旁弯下腰葱白的手指握着笔一下一下敲着课本上加粗的公式，柔顺的发丝在范丞丞脸边上晃晃悠悠，鼻腔嗅到一丝清香的洗发水味，范丞丞别扭的往外蹭蹭。

　　太近了。

　　“你有在听吗？”

　　“啊？有，有在听。”

　　朱正廷侧着头问他温热的呼吸尽数喷散在耳边，范丞丞感觉到一股酥麻感顺着后脊梁骨爬上来，憋红了脸低着头眼睛都不敢往上抬一下。

　　故意的，又是故意的！！

　　范丞丞觉得朱正廷似乎很喜欢捉弄他，总是故意破坏安全距离，用轻飘飘的嗓音对着自己说话，并且擅自增加一些没有必要的身体接触，就像是在刻意勾引自己，如果不是因为自己和图书馆那个男孩完全是两种类型的范丞丞真的要怀疑朱正廷是不是看上自己了。

　　脑海里瞬间闪过的这个想法把范丞丞自己吓一跳，赶紧使劲摇摇脑袋想把这个可怕的想法抛至脑后，朱正廷满怀趣味性的看着范丞丞自我纠结，一只手柔柔的搭上他的肩膀，更近的凑在他跟前鼻尖几乎都要挨上范丞丞的耳尖，愉悦的笑着。

　　“这么难吗？”感觉到范丞丞渐渐僵硬，轻柔的再补上另一句，“题目。”

　　范丞丞脑子里又开始浮现黄昏中朱正廷将人压在书架前解别人衣扣的景象，平日里端庄大方的优雅人士在解扣子的时候眼波流转笑的魅惑十足，指尖轻轻捏着别人扣子慢条斯理像是在打开可以吞噬入腹的美味礼物，一想起来那个场景加上此时此刻那人就在自己耳边吹气，范丞丞感觉到鼻腔里有股热流不受控的滑落，随手一抹，指尖染上了一抹红色液体。

　　范丞丞流鼻血了。

　　在朱正廷带笑的眼睛注视下范丞丞落荒而逃，边捂着鼻子在走廊狂奔边在心里痛骂。

　　去他的补习！去他的微积分！去他的死变态！！

　　小鬼发觉最近范丞丞不逃微积分课了，但是只要一来上课脸就青一阵红一阵黑一阵白一阵，默默的拍一下范丞丞的腿，小鬼忍不住好言相劝：“实在不想上就找人帮你点到算了，别这么为难自己。”

　　范丞丞话不多说就是一个大白眼。

　　废话，我难道不知道让人帮忙点到吗？你以为我但凡能逃得掉我还坐这吗？

　　怨念的盯着讲台上手拿着课本闲靠在讲桌边上讲课的某人气的脑仁子疼，朱正廷似乎感觉到范丞丞幽怨的目光，从书本中抬起眼睛，嘴角一勾轻笑起来。这一笑笑的班上女同学一阵骚乱，范丞丞却看出他眼底里不怀好意的意味，气的在桌子底下把手骨捏的嘎嘣作响，吓得一旁的小鬼不明所以的闭上嘴安静如鸡。

　　范丞丞觉得有些话还是说清楚了好，下课以后故意让小鬼先走，自己就坐在位置上等，朱正廷收拾东西的速度出了奇的慢，等终于整理好教册偌大的教室就剩了他们两个人。

　　“朱教授，我今天就不去你那补习了。”范丞丞堵在朱正廷和教室门中间，心里憋着一口气努力看起来底气十足，朱正廷上下打量他一遍，不甚在意的样子随口问了句为什么。

　　“教授我真的不会把你的事说出去的你不要再故意给我穿小鞋了。”范丞丞说完又觉着穿小鞋这个词用的不好，紧张的盯着朱正廷的面部表情生怕他介意，结果对方像是完全不懂他在说什么的样子，把手上一本练习册塞进范丞丞怀里。

　　“那你把八十三到八十六的题晚上做了，明天带到我办公室我检查。”

　　范丞丞不乐意了，手忙脚乱又把习题册塞回去，憋红了脸再次强调，“我真不是故意的你别揪着我不放了，我绝对不会把看到的事说出去我嘴巴很严的！”

　　“你觉得老师是在故意整你？”

　　范丞丞看不出朱正廷是在生气还是没在生气，如果是生气了那还能笑的这么明媚只能说明朱正廷这个人腹黑到一种境界，想点头说是又迟迟不好意思，朱正廷见他不说话伸手就捏了一下他的鼻尖。

　　“夏天热注意避暑，别又上火流鼻血了。”看着范丞丞耳尖渐渐红起来，朱正廷似乎心情更好了，“你这孩子真是有趣，比那天那个有趣多了。”

　　使劲揉揉被捏过的鼻尖，脸又控制不住烧起来，范丞丞大概理解“那天那个”说的是谁，匆匆退后一步，在朱正廷满溢的笑意中红着脸愤怒一嗓子。

　　“你别这样我是个正经人！”

　　3.

　　正经的范丞丞摊上了一位不正经的老师，在几次三番处于下风后，范丞丞只觉得头大。

　　他搞不懂那位为人师表的人怎么就一点都不克制自己禽兽的一面，以前也没有听闻过关于他这方面的小道消息，和朱正廷斗智斗勇接触下来范丞丞每天只觉着身体被掏空。

　　不得不承认朱正廷这个人确实浑身散发迷人魅力，长的就特别撩人，还总是状似不经意的拨撩他，看他的时候目光也是毫无顾忌肆意剐着搞得范丞丞每天都神经紧绷生怕一个不小心就中了朱正廷的套。

　　比如此时此刻，午后的办公室热的要把人蒸熟，朱正廷穿着一件深V短衫靠在椅子上有一下没一下拿着本册子煽风，淡笑着督促他做题。

　　范丞丞抬起眼睛瞟了一眼马上又转移视线，恨的牙痒痒敢怒不敢言。

　　领子够低了不要再拽了再拽就要扒光了！

　　朱正廷像是在挑战范丞丞底线一样，不知道是不是真的有这么热，一只手掀起衣服一角有一下没一下的抖，精瘦的腰腹在起伏的衣角下若隐若现引得范丞丞忍不住分神去看，脑子里瞬间又是浮想联翩。

　　真的好瘦...腰好细...还有腹肌...八块啊...

　　朱正廷一抬眼就见范丞丞一直盯着自己手下动作出神，眼里储了些笑意，故意将衣角掀起来些，范丞丞看到一只纤细的手像是不经意的摸了一把排列整齐的腹肌，指尖游走在腹肌间深深的沟壑之间，视觉刺激令他头顶开始冒烟，感觉鼻腔又有一股熟悉的异样感觉，一把捂住鼻子将头使劲咚一声砸到桌面上，头顶处就传来朱正廷忍俊不禁的笑声。

　　范丞丞懊恼的趴在桌子上不敢抬头，不住地在心里痛骂自己清醒一点，听到头顶朱正廷笑得越来越愉悦丢脸到想要一头钻进桌子底下。

　　“范丞丞同学，你这自制力还是不行啊。”

　　“我的自制力好的要命！”范丞丞生气的把手上的啤酒罐子往桌子上砸的咣咣作响，对面的小鬼和朱星杰两人面面相觑，虽然不知道这位祖宗在说什么但是看得出范丞丞不快乐。

　　而且是很不快乐。

　　朱星杰手肘子捣一下小鬼眼神询问这到底是个什么情况，得到了小鬼一个我也不晓得的耸肩。

　　“轻浮！”范丞丞大喝一声仰头把罐里剩下的啤酒一口干掉，灌得太猛酒劲有点上头，一巴掌拍在桌子上更加坚定的大声重复一遍，“轻浮！！”

　　朱星杰和小鬼看到明显不胜酒力的范丞丞纷纷感到头疼，说好了稍微喝点再晚些去夜店嗨结果这位大爷第一场就光荣牺牲了，一会难道要驮上这位醉鬼拖油瓶去撩妹吗？

　　“不如把他扔回去？”朱星杰看到一头倒在桌子上闷头开睡的范丞丞和小鬼商量。

　　“拜托妹子都已经在等着了，把他送回去煮熟的鸭子都飞干净了。”小鬼瞟一眼桌上的大脑袋越看越生气，在桌下上去就是一脚，被踢的范丞丞闷哼一声，侧个头继续昏睡。

　　“那把他扔这？不好吧…”

　　“要么驮着他一起去，要么现在咱直接回去洗洗睡，反正今天晚上的妞是泡不上了。”

　　“这么晚了你们怎么还不回学校？”

　　当朱星杰小鬼两个人皱着脸愁到一个死的时候身后传来一声柔和的声音，转头一看是朱正廷和另外几位学校的老师。

　　“朱教授，”小鬼的死鱼眼在看到朱正廷时瞬间双眼闪闪发光，一屁股弹起来笑的嘴巴都要咧到耳后根，“朱教授你怎么在这好巧啊。”

　　“我们同事聚会，”朱正廷眼睛再往后一瞟就看见倒在桌子上的范丞丞，伸手指了一下桌子上歪七扭八的空啤酒罐皱了皱眉，“你们少喝点。”

　　“不喝了不喝了，教授你们这是准备要走了吗？”

　　“对啊，都挺晚了，你们也早点回去。”

　　朱星杰和小鬼默契的相视一笑，双双笑的极度谄媚，两人像看到救世主一般一人拉住朱正廷的一只胳膊，模样要多乖巧有多乖巧，要多可爱有多可爱。

　　“教授，能帮个忙吗？”

　　范丞丞浑浑噩噩之际感觉到有人好像在解他的衣服扣子，难受的哼哼一声，心想小鬼这兔崽子什么时候这么贴心还知道给醉酒的自己脱个衣服，平日里如果他喝多了那家伙就是把他扔在床上，心情不错的时候顶多记得再给他盖个被子。

　　范丞丞的感动之情在那人开始扒他裤子的时候烟消雨散，第一他觉得裤子其实就用不着脱了，第二他觉着有人给脱裤子感受有点奇怪，第三他觉着小鬼那德行应该不可能会扒他裤子。

　　以他对小鬼的了解程度就算他吐在身上小鬼都不可能给他脱裤子！

　　强撑着磁石吸住一般的眼睛睁开一条缝，光影下他好像看到有个人正骑在自己身上，这个轮廓怎么看怎么不像小鬼，范丞丞努力把眼睛睁的大些，眼睛渐渐聚焦后看清眼前人范丞丞脑子里顿时爆发一颗原子弹，把那些醉意炸的半点都不剩。

　　范丞丞啊叫一身猛地坐起来，一头撞在眼前人裸露的胸膛上，撞得那人闷哼一声修长的手搭在被撞疼的地方轻轻揉着。

　　范丞丞看看光着膀子的人低头再看看被扒的精光的自己惊慌失措的要推开他，结果对方骑在身上把他压得死死的挣扎半天都没挣脱出来，范丞丞脸红到脖跟说话都结结巴巴。

　　“不是…朱…朱教授…你你你你这是干…干嘛？”

　　朱正廷手搭在范丞丞肩膀上试图安抚一下受了惊吓的范丞丞，柔着嗓子轻声解释，“做开心的事啊。”

　　“什么做开心的事啊！这哪啊？？”

　　陌生的房间让范丞丞很不安，肩膀上故意磨蹭的手让他更不安，眼前这位衣冠禽兽让他更更更不安。

　　“我家啊～～”

　　“我为什么在你家啊？”

　　“你喝多了你朋友请我帮忙送你啊～～”

　　“那为什么送到你家来了？？”

　　“我找不到你宿舍钥匙啊～～”

　　“那你骑在我身上脱我衣服做什么？？？”

　　“你都躺我床上了不做白不做啊～～”朱正廷理所当然理直气壮，见范丞丞完全沉浸在被拐的恐惧里安慰的摸摸范丞丞的脑袋，“别纠结这么多了，都到这一步了开心点享受就好了。”

　　开心个屁！享受什么享受？！

　　范丞丞刚想再说句什么朱正廷的手忽然抬起他的下巴就吻上去，柔软的唇细细品味着他，范丞丞从刚开始拒绝慢慢被拨撩的头晕脑胀，刚被吓退的醉意又涌上来搅得范丞丞脑子一团浆糊，推拒的手虚虚的撑在身后，任由朱正廷撬开唇齿攻城略地。

　　范丞丞晕晕乎乎承受着，毕竟是血气方刚的年纪又有酒精作祟，身体被高超的吻技撩起反应，手不由自主扶上朱正廷精瘦的腰肢，慢慢回应起来。

　　反正是他先主动的。

　　范丞丞被这个认知说服，喝醉了酒后理智没有那么坚定，轻易就给自己找了放纵的借口，况且骑在身上的是件尤物，就是一夜情了自己也不吃亏。

　　感觉到范丞丞放下戒备回应起自己朱正廷在相吻中笑着任由范丞丞一双手在自己身上作祟，等他情绪正高时环在范丞丞脖子上的手扶上他的胸膛轻轻摸几把，激动的范丞丞在脑子里想要不要化被动为主动把朱正廷压倒，忽然胸前的手一个用力，范丞丞被推倒了。

　　朱正廷一手按住范丞丞一双手腕子压在头顶，头脑还不清醒的范丞丞疑惑的眯起眼睛，心想朱正廷是不是喜欢主动要把他当马骑，就见朱正廷伸出舌头舔舔嘴角一脸忍耐到极限的模样，压着嗓子性感的红唇一张一合。

　　“你这么舒服，让我也舒服一下吧。”

　　范丞丞迷蒙的看着他，直到朱正廷扳开他的腿手指抵上另一处私密部位范丞丞七晕八素的脑子才逐渐清醒过来，不可置信的盯着笑的如恶魔一般的朱正廷，嘴张的半天合不上心里建设崩成渣。

　　搞了半天我才是在下面的那个？？？？

 

4.  
“朱正廷你别激动！别激动我们好好聊一下…”  
“别乱动我对不准了…”  
“你等一下！我还没有做好思想准备！！”  
赤身裸体的两个人在床上扭打成一团，一个可了劲要办事一个可了劲不让办事，朱正廷被范丞丞反抗的恼了，涂过润滑的手指不由分说挤进范丞丞干涩的后穴，痛的范丞丞一声嚎叫，先前被朱正廷拨撩的立起来的兄弟顿时萎了。  
“朱正廷我操你大爷…”  
这会儿被捅了的范丞丞已经完全把师生关系抛之脑后，脑海里飘过一大串骂人的脏话碍于身后痛感强烈实在说话费劲，额头上冒着细汗咬牙切齿看着一脸无辜的某人。  
“你赶紧拔出去！”  
“你在说什么呢，”朱正廷歪着头一副不懂的样子，指了指自己的身下，“我都还没进去呢。”  
“我让你把手指头拔出去！！”  
“不扩充的话等会儿进不去。”  
“你想的怪美！我的意思是我上你不是让你上我！！！”  
范丞丞气到脑门爆青筋，怪他眼瞎，错把1号当0号，送到别人嘴巴边上给人糟蹋。  
朱正廷当没听到，将手指再往里挤些，将手上的润滑涂在更深处，另一只手安抚着范丞丞已经软趴趴的兄弟，“没事总有第一次的，等习惯了就好了。”  
“这样的第一次我不要经历！！”  
范丞丞疼的使劲往后躲，奈何那人一手掌握一处弱点，范丞丞被朱正廷极富技巧的手又撸硬起来，看到朱正廷一脸不怀好意的坏笑真想把自己不争气的兄弟剁掉。  
被异物侵犯的部位渐渐升起一股奇异的火热，范丞丞发觉事情并不简单，紧张的一把握住在他前方作祟的那只手的腕子，撑着自己莫名发软的腰。  
“你给我下药了？”  
朱正廷专注于开疆扩土头都懒得抬，努力往范丞丞还没开过苞的后穴送第二根手指。“酒可是你自己和你朋友喝的，我搁哪找机会下药？”  
“那我怎么这么热？”  
范丞丞发觉自己心跳跳动的有点不太正常，呼吸也不太顺畅，虽然眼前的景象确实刺激但是还不至于激动成这副样子吧？  
“哦，你说热啊，”朱正廷终于抬头，看着范丞丞绯红的脸颊伸手拿起脚边的小罐罐笑起来，“只是一点情趣润滑，这不顾及你第一次做给你增加点乐趣嘛。”  
“我踏马谢谢您叻…”  
被催情过的壁肉软呼呼的接纳着异物，朱正廷手指进去慢慢不再困难，便曲起指节在范丞丞放松的后穴抠挖，一阵奇异的酥麻顺着脊背往上爬，激起范丞丞的醉意，脑子晕晕乎乎之际范丞丞发出一声无力的呻吟，声音一出来，他和朱正廷两个人都愣了一下。  
范丞丞恨不得把自己舌头咬掉，这么黏黏糊糊的声音居然是从自己嘴里发出来的？而朱正廷眼睛里闪闪发光想是发现了新大陆，没想到范丞丞叫床的声音能这么娇媚叫的他都开始兴奋了，更卖力的在穴中搅动，可是范丞丞紧紧咬着嘴唇死活就是不发一声。  
“忍着不难受吗？叫出来吧，你叫的挺好听的。”  
范丞丞指甲紧紧镶在床单里，强忍着莫名快感从牙缝中恶狠狠的挤出来一个字。  
“滚。”  
朱正廷无所谓的耸了耸肩，将手指从范丞丞已经松软的小穴中抽出来，后穴突然的空虚感令范丞丞不经意的挺了挺腰，忽然另一个比手指却要粗要烫的物体猛的贯穿进去，突如其来的胀痛使范丞丞忍不住一声惨叫痛的一点快感都没有了。  
“朱正廷我@¥#%/$&！”  
朱正廷也并没有很享受，毕竟范丞丞是个雏那地方就紧，加上疼痛使范丞丞使劲收缩夹的朱正廷也疼，冒着汗拍着范丞丞白花花的臀肉叫他放松。  
“你别紧张放松放松，你要把我夹断吗？”  
“要是可以我真想夹断你个买批的…”  
范丞丞疼的龇牙咧嘴，眼中火苗烧成熊熊大火，朱正廷听了不高兴的又拍一下他的屁股。  
“小小年纪不许说脏话。”  
难道年纪大了就可以说脏话了吗？  
范丞丞大大的翻个白眼，事到如今他已经被捅了，再挣扎也徒劳，范丞丞体会到撕裂是个什么感受也不敢随便乱动，看朱正廷一门心思都在怎么干他上气的头疼。  
“朱正廷你能不能照顾一下我其他部位我快疼死了好吗？”  
朱正廷也疼的不行，听到范丞丞不再抗拒便恭敬不如从命上手揉搓起范丞丞的乳头，另只手开始伺候范丞丞差点又萎掉的分身，范丞丞僵尸一样躺着只祈祷朱正廷这家伙肾不好赶紧秒射结束这场灾难。  
当范丞丞渐渐开始习惯朱正廷的尺寸后朱正廷慢慢抽插起来，细微的酥麻感又爬上来，范丞丞呼吸渐渐粗重起来，在朱正廷胡乱冲撞中红着脸不满的叫着赶紧完事。  
朱正廷不疾不徐保持着九浅一深的频率在范丞丞身体里探索，在撞上一块软肉时范丞丞的话戛然而止身体一颤混身汗毛乍起，还没有理解这种感觉是什么，就见一直低头辛勤劳作的朱正廷抬起头勾着唇角魅惑一笑，拉着尾音声音轻快。  
“找～到～啦～”  
“不…不行…”  
范丞丞顿时慌乱，撑起身子猛摇头，而朱正廷已经开始猛烈摆弄腰肢大刀阔斧抽插起来，每一下都重重撞在范丞丞的敏感点上，插的范丞丞完全失控大声叫起来，随着朱正廷的律动仰着脖子叫个不停。  
朱正廷就像是上了发条快速又有劲，范丞丞在朱正廷故意冲撞敏感点中达到了高潮。  
高潮后范丞丞的脑子越发迷糊，酒精微醺让他昏昏欲睡，结果身下的人还在不断索取，范丞丞不断的被迫迎合，想睡睡不了，在范丞丞高潮了两回后真情实感的佩服朱正廷的持久力，前前后后这么久了一点要射的迹象都没有，范丞丞觉着穴口都要被操烂了，终于在又一次涌起高潮感觉时忍无可忍的骂他，“差不多行了，你要把我干死吗？”  
朱正廷握着范丞丞的腰一点没有停歇，看看范丞丞颤动着马上又要泄掉的分身不屑的笑了笑。  
“范丞丞，你这持久力也不行啊…”  
$&/¥@¥……

范丞丞被朱正廷操射过无数次后终于昏睡过去，迷糊中范丞丞感觉到还在身上没完没了的人在心里暗暗发誓。  
今天这趴迟早有一天老子得让你加倍还回来！！

　5.

　　浪荡一夜后回来的小鬼和朱星杰发现他们的大兄弟范丞丞好像一夜过后不太舒爽。

　　“兄弟，昨天卖力一晚上都是我们你不早早就回去了吗怎么感觉跟被人打了一样？”小鬼搡一把趴在床上生不如死的某人，换来一个你再碰我一下我就让你跪下叫爸爸的凶狠眼神。

　　经过一夜被透支的范丞丞此刻只感觉腰酸背痛，身体不便明说的地方火辣辣的疼，心里把昨天在他身上卖了一整夜力今早起床神清气爽把他送回宿舍的某禽兽骂的狗血淋头，在小鬼朱星杰幸灾乐祸的嘲笑中郁闷的把头闷在被子里。

　　“范丞丞你这个酒量我也是醉了，以后出门喝酒不要说你是我杰哥的人，别人看到你这死样子我都丢脸。”

　　范丞丞反手就是一个枕头砸过去。

　　小鬼朱星杰凑一起埋汰范丞丞半时天乐的嘴都要咧耳朵根后头去了，见范丞丞最后气的真的不理人小鬼终于有良心的停止了无休止的嘲笑，很大哥的薅一把范丞丞的头发，“等会要不哥们给你买醒酒药去，你这样可不行啊，两小时以后咱还得去上朱教授的课呢，人昨晚上好心把你送回来你得去跟人当面道个谢啊。”

　　小鬼不说还好，一说范丞丞就憋一肚子气，上去就是一脚踹小鬼屁股上，结果牵动全身各个疼痛部位差点没站稳摔一跤，扶着桌角就是一顿大喘气。

　　我真谢谢你们把我卖给那禽兽，人昨天在我身上索取一晚上心满意足的不用我再道谢了我谢谢你们两傻逼了。

　　小鬼被踢疼了捂着屁股委屈，“哎范丞丞你这就不对了啊咱兄弟可没招你惹你啊，你是吃炸药了吧？”

　　“我就是吃炸药了！！！”范丞丞河东一狮吼觉着累，气愤的一屁股坐椅子上，结果在朱星杰小鬼莫名其妙的注视下鬼哭狼嚎的弹起来扶着桌角直冒冷汗。

　　范丞丞再一次在心里发誓，这比帐他迟早得让朱正廷给他还回来，不然他范丞丞就活该被人叫一辈子大猪蹄子。

　　范丞丞是被朱星杰小鬼架着去上课的，特地从宿舍带了个软垫垫在屁股底下范丞丞终于是快乐的了，小鬼看着范丞丞又是护腰又是靠垫又是屁垫的实在是想不通怎么有人喝完酒会跟散了架一样，以前也没见范丞丞宿醉以后这德行，不得不在心里怀疑是不是范丞丞上年纪了身体不如以前了。

　　朱正廷依旧保持着优雅的体态温柔的笑容来上课，范丞丞盯着他健步如飞稳健的脚步恨得牙痒痒，扶着酸痛的腰默默揉几把。

　　朱正廷一进教室就锁定了坐在后排的范丞丞，比起早上半死不活的样子好多了，他原本以为今天范丞丞得在宿舍躺一天不回来上课了，结果范丞丞身残志坚还来上课莫名还叫他有点感动。

　　对此范丞丞有话要说，考勤本来就已经够糟糕了再逃一次他严重质疑朱正廷得给他挂科，下个学期大家再相见？他可不要。

　　朱正廷打开课本开始讲课，没有往范丞丞的方向再看一眼，虽然平时范丞丞巴不得朱正廷不要看他，但是经历过昨天晚上的事朱正廷这个行为在他看来就是渣，昨天爽完了今天翻脸不认人？范丞丞不服气。

　　不安分的使劲坐高一会伸个懒腰一会跟小鬼刻意窃窃私语恨不得朱正廷注意到他，结果朱正廷还真就全程忽视，范丞丞把自己累的够呛，气呼呼的趴到桌子上准备睡一会，昨天折腾的够呛他都没怎么好好睡，这会真困了，想反正朱正廷也不管他，打个哈欠心安理得准备入睡。

　　其实他这点小动作朱正廷看的一清二楚，心里好笑范丞丞不入流的小伎俩，毕竟是在上课他就故意不理会，结果这傻大鹅倒好，吸引注意失败居然还安心睡起觉来，再怎么说他也是老师这是在课堂，朱正廷终于看似不经意的从讲台上下来，边讲课边朝着范丞丞靠近。

　　小鬼的心思也完全不在上课，带着耳机听着嘻哈音乐自嗨，一个抬头，朱正廷已经到跟前了，微笑着盯着他耳朵上的耳机什么也不说，盯得小鬼心虚的讪笑着取下来，捧起书装模作样，再偷偷往旁边一瞥，完了，他的大兄弟睡得哈喇子直流，有心想捣他一把，在朱正廷笑眯眯的表情下硬是下不了手。

　　“大家看一下第三大题，你们试着做一下，做完了我讲。王琳凯同学，你到黑板上做一下这道题把？”

　　自身难保的小鬼哭丧着脸艰难的离开座位，朱正廷顺势坐在小鬼的座位上，在大家都埋头做题的时候，朱正廷伸出手在范丞丞腰上不轻不重的捏了一把。

　　“嘶——”

　　范丞丞腰是真疼，被这么捏一把魂都要丢了，一下从桌子上弹起来刚想火山爆发一见眼前人到嘴的妈卖批硬生生给咽了下去，表情僵硬不知道该哭还是该笑。

　　朱正廷恶趣味的继续揉捏范丞丞的腰，看到范丞丞脸憋成猪肝色表面上义正言辞手下动作也没停。

　　“范丞丞同学，你这书都没翻对页啊。”

　　范丞丞想拍掉朱正廷作孽的手又碍于是在课堂怕被人看见，强忍住抓狂的冲动赶紧翻书页，朱正廷觉得这个样子的范丞丞实在可爱的紧，装作给他讲题的样子附在耳边用只有他能听见的声音说，“昨天我挺满意，有时间再一起玩啊，就是你这个腰不太行又不持久，得加强一下。”说完故意戳一下范丞丞的腰，疼的范丞丞差点叫出来，闪着泪花恨恨得瞪着朱正廷，在朱正廷愉快的笑容中在纸上奋笔疾书几个字拍在他面前，朱正廷看完忍不住笑出声，旁边同学听见声音看过来，朱正廷又若无其事起身离开。

　　范丞丞写的是，迟早有一天我要把你压在下面。

 

　6.

　　懒惰的范丞丞突然加入了健身的行列，每天没事就在宿舍健身累的哼哧哼哧在闷热的大夏季范丞丞热到快要脱水，终于小鬼在酣睡中被范丞丞沉闷的“啊”“嗬”“哈”吵醒后忍无可忍砸下去一个松软的枕头，正中范丞丞大瀑布一样流汗的脑门。

　　“你有病啊大晚上不睡觉，你再发出这种恶心人的声音我就把你从窗户扔出去！”

　　范丞丞被砸的有点懵，放下器材小鬼已经窝回床里，薅一把额前被汗水浸湿的刘海蹭蹭蹭跑到镜子前把背心掀起来，仔细研究有没有长出点腹肌胸肌什么的，结果事实证明，除了背心湿的跟刚洗过一样，白花花的小肚皮一马平川线条圆润。

　　那禽兽是怎么练出那么整齐的八块腹肌的？

　　范丞丞百思不得其解。

　　健身过后完全没有的到心理安慰的范丞丞洗个澡窝回自己的床上，再三确认过上铺的小鬼已经睡得和死猪一样偷偷摸摸掏出耳机拿着手机点开一个隐藏文件。

　　对，隐藏文件。

　　在范丞丞做了很多天心理建设并坚定不移要反攻后，范丞丞同学找到了一系列GV毛片。

　　第一次看范丞丞不断宽慰自己，男孩子嘛，看点小黄片很正常，但是在看到两名男性赤身纠缠在一起后，范丞丞同学心态崩了。

　　上次和朱正廷那是酒后乱性，清醒的时候看这些东西总感觉打开了新世界的大门，范丞丞心理有点承受不住，强忍住不适的感觉努力坚持时在外浪荡太晚不得不翻窗户进来的朱星杰腾一下从窗户上跳下来跳在范丞丞床边，范丞丞一个紧张，手忙脚乱开始藏东西，做贼心虚的表现引起了朱星杰的注意。

　　“你藏得什么？”作为最佳损友朱星杰哪能放过这么个千载难逢的好机会，坏笑着就要和范丞丞抢，慌得范丞丞从床上刺溜下来鞋都来不及穿抱着电脑就往外跑，搞得朱星杰一脸迷茫。

　　一路跑到楼梯口范丞丞喘的像牛一样一屁股坐在楼梯上，冷静下来忽然想不明白自己这是在干嘛。

　　就当被狗咬了一口呗，还这么当真非要计较，搞得这么狼狈差点留下能被那两位损友嘲笑一辈子的话柄，范丞丞一怒之下打开电脑准备删除，又想起课堂上朱正廷那副洋洋得意的样子恨得牙痒痒。

　　不行，不能不清不楚白让人干了个爽。

　　范丞丞越想越觉得自己吃了天大的亏，从回收站再把那些隐藏文件夹拉回来，确认隐藏好了才松口气，蹑手蹑脚再回宿舍去。

　　熬了一晚上夜的范丞丞顶着两个超级夸张的黑眼圈上课，上课一直止不住的打哈欠，朱正廷的身影一直在讲台上晃来晃去，范丞丞在见识了一晚上成年狂欢动作片后看到朱正廷脑子里只剩下一堆有的没的黄色废料。

　　先亲，然后上手，然后脱衣服，然后就嘿嘿嘿，默默在脑子里cue流程，本来就倦怠的范丞丞在朱正廷孜孜不倦授课的过程中趴在桌子上睡了个昏天黑地。

　　直到睡梦中他感觉到有一只手在细细抚摸自己的脸颊。

　　这个触感，怎么感觉有点……

　　范丞丞迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，只见朱正廷正坐在他的桌角眼中含笑，一只手流连于他的脸颊上，见他醒来在他的下巴上挑了一把。

　　“我的课这么无聊吗？”

　　范丞丞下意识猛地弹坐起来，扭着脑袋四下看看，发现下课后的教室就只剩了他和朱正廷。

　　“不是，就是我太困了…”

　　“昨天晚上干嘛了，今天黑眼圈都要拉到地上去了。”

　　范丞丞窘迫的干笑着，他总不能说他熬夜看了一晚上小黄片，挠了挠后脑勺张口就胡诌，“看了一晚上书，特困。”

　　“哦？”很显然并没有什么说服力，朱正廷挑挑眉毛，点了点头，“看什么书这么认真？”

　　“微积分！看了一晚上微积分！”范丞丞做贼心虚，生怕朱正廷又想到别的什么地方去，慌里慌张的继续编，“我这不是一直补课嘛，也不能让你白辛苦我就自己平时没事多学习学习，怕老让你费心多不好…”

　　朱正廷觉着范丞丞这副心虚的样子格外有意思，笑着弯下腰，吓得范丞丞一个劲往后缩。

　　“这么说的话，老师是不是还应该给你一点奖励？”

　　“什什什什么奖励…”

　　范丞丞一紧张话都说不利索，一见朱正廷不怀好意的笑容立马下意识揪紧自己的领口生怕这禽兽一个兽性大发又要占自己便宜，朱正廷看着他这副怕受欺负的小媳妇样忍不住扑哧笑出声，伸手就在范丞丞脑门上弹一下。

　　“想什么呢？这是学校。”

　　我呸。上次在图书馆你就没干好事，在哪对你能有影响啊？

　　范丞丞腹诽但是实际上就是怂，眨着眼睛时刻保持警惕，就见朱正廷在口袋里摸索着什么，神秘兮兮的握得紧紧的递到他眼前。

　　“什么啊？”范丞丞有点不敢接，在朱正廷不断用眼神怂恿后忐忑的伸过手，一颗圆圆的东西安安静静的躺在了自己的手心。

　　这个东西…昨天好像见过…

　　范丞丞的脸刹那间红到爆炸，头顶都要因为羞耻冒烟了，这个东西不就是昨天小黄片里用到的情趣用品吗？？？？

　　一个老师上班随身携带一颗跳蛋这混蛋真的是变态吗？？？！！！

　　范丞丞沉浸在羞耻中无法自拔，朱正廷像是心情很好，低下头在他耳边平声细语。

　　“晚上别看的太多，对身体不好。”

　　在范丞丞瞪大了眼睛一副“你怎么知道”的震惊中朱正廷哼着小曲心情欢快的带上自己的教材离开了。

　　范丞丞反应过来又被朱正廷耍了，又羞又气哆哆嗦嗦，愤怒的把手上的东西扔出去抱着头恨不得找个地缝钻进去，拧巴过来拧巴过去半天，一把抱起课本踏着进击的步伐要回宿舍，走了没两步顿顿脚步又折回来，捡起地上的东西塞进口袋才继续踏上归程。

　　万一被别人看到学校有这东西影响多不好…

　　走到路上范丞丞像做贼一样左顾右看半天把东西仍在路边的垃圾桶才终于放心下来，一想到朱正廷走的时候那个贱兮兮的样子气就不打一处来。

　　范丞丞更加坚定自己要反攻的信心，等他成功把朱正廷压住，非要把这几天受到的调戏全给他还回来！

　　在继续做贼一样观察一圈周围有没有人后，范丞丞才挺直了腰板回宿舍，默默计划着继续虚心学习的进程。

 

7.

　　范丞丞同学在学习的道路上不断探索，眼看过各式各样的影片教学后，范丞丞觉得自己已经可以出师了。

　　放学后范丞丞专门在朱正廷办公室门后蹲点，夏天燥热的空气翻涌，从包里掏出来一本书当扇子扇着风，心里默默骂着怎么半天还不来，有所耽搁的朱正廷教授慢悠悠晃回自己的办公室，隔着老远瞅见门口大型宠物一般蹲在那的范丞丞忍不住笑起来，加快脚步超他走过去。

　　“找我？”范丞丞蔫了吧唧低着头时一双鞋出现在视线范围内，紧接着头顶传来熟悉的调笑声，噌一下站起来条件反射的往后一退撞在门板上，朱正廷看着他的傻样眼中笑意更盛，“有事？”

　　“有事有事！”范丞丞慌乱的站直，拧着眉毛组织着语言想要尽量显得矜持一些，在对方似笑非笑的审视下尴尬的挠挠后脑勺，拧巴了半天，最后豁出去一般艰难的对朱正廷说：“晚上…一起睡个觉吗？”

　　话一说完范丞丞就不好意思了，像是有人在脸上烧了把火，丢脸到想转身一头撞死，朱正廷听了不过是饶有兴致的挑了下眉就没有进一步表示，范丞丞的羞耻心在沉默中爆发，慌张的说一声“不愿意就算了”打算脚底抹油，脚还没抬起来一只手搭在了肩膀上。

　　朱正廷觉得有趣，上下打量一番今日难得主动的范丞丞，反正是自己送上门来的，不吃白不吃，于是优雅一笑，显得正经又亲和，却笑的范丞丞下意识的心往下沉。

“好啊，那到我家去吧。”

　上一次进入这个屋子的回忆实在是谈不上美好，原本决定挺胸抬头刚到底做男人的范丞丞在朱正廷家的沙发上坐立难安，眼珠子追着天花板嘟噜嘟噜的瞎转，朱正廷接了杯水放在桌上时

范丞丞甚至拘谨的点个头中规中矩的道了声谢。

　　主动发出邀请的是他，现在怂的一逼的也是他，朱正廷好笑的看着范丞丞，手环在胸前往柜子上一靠，开门见山的抬着下巴指向浴室方向，“你先？还是我先？”

　　脑子龟速运转的范丞丞没理解，瞪着眼睛一脸懵，“啥？”

　　“洗澡啊，你不会想就这样爬上我的床吧？”

　　“啊，洗！你先洗！”

　　朱正廷看着范丞丞越发红的耳尖噗嗤一声笑出来，这孩子人高马大的，怎么傻了吧唧的，还怪可爱，“你先洗吧，浴巾我搭架子上了，洗完裹着出来就成。”看范丞丞好像还是拧拧捏捏的，朱正廷忍不住又逗他，“还是你想一起洗？”

　　一起？

　　想象力丰富的范丞丞立刻在脑海里就有了画面感，浴室PLAY，几个画面闪过去鼻腔那股熟悉的涌动又席卷而来，范丞丞弹起来连说几遍“不不不不不用了”一头就扎进浴室中。

　　浴室里范丞丞忍不住想扇自己几个巴掌让自己别怂，从外形各方面条件来看自己都是做攻的好料，今天来就是为了一雪前耻翻身做总攻的，不反攻都对不起自己最近这几日夜晚牺牲的睡眠时间看片，于是范丞丞边洗澡边给自己加油鼓劲，等从浴室出来范丞丞浑身散发着一副“宝贝今天就让你做我范丞丞的男人”的迷之自信。

　　“我洗好了，你去洗吧。”

　　坐在沙发上看手机的朱正廷看一眼一会儿一张脸的范丞丞，眼神在他身上转一圈，似笑非笑的将手机扔在一旁起身走过去，低头研究着范丞丞裸露的上半身，抬手在滑嫩的胸膛摸一把，满足的点头，“比上次我们一起的时候瘦了很多嘛。”

　　忽然被占了便宜的范丞丞又无法淡定了，他觉得朱正廷肯定是故意的，摸得手法都是故意挑逗，指腹轻划过去离开还不忘转一圈，范丞丞觉得血气又开始往头上涌，朱正廷刚进去把浴室门一关，范丞丞的鼻血又开始往下流，一边慌忙捂着鼻子仰起头，一边在心里痛骂。

　　“妖孽！”

　　妖孽在浴室洗澡的声音落在正坐在卧室床上等待的范丞丞耳朵里让范丞丞觉得非常紧张，毕竟是第一次下定决心要压一个男人，理论来自于钙片，实践来自于上一次被男人压的经历，脑子里天马行空想入非非之际朱正廷终于裹着一件浴袍出来，头发吹了半干，身上还冒着水汽，白皙的胸膛从系的宽松的领口露出来，范丞丞一看眼睛又直了。

　　暂且不说这禽兽轻不轻浮的事情，这副皮囊真是人间极品。

　　朱正廷一出来看到范丞丞这副看入迷的表情很是满意，将额前的头发薅到后面，浅笑着走到范丞丞身前，见他眼睛一眨都不眨的样子愉悦的挑了一下他的下巴。

　　“等着急了？”

　　急啊，当然急了！急着一雪前耻让你知道谁才是真正的总攻！

　　挑下巴的手忽然被范丞丞一把握住，紧接着一个忽然发力朱正廷就被压在了床上，看着身上眼神看似深邃的范丞丞，朱正廷弯着嘴角笑起来，“今天这么主动？”

　　“我要在上面！”

　　“那好啊，你在上面吧。”

　　意料之外的好说话，范丞丞一时间都没有反应过来，瞪着眼睛确认了朱正廷鼓励的眼神才放心大胆的俯身去亲吻朱正廷的脖颈，朱正廷倒是很配合，在他酝酿之际很贴心的将他系在腰上的浴巾结下来，范丞丞一边尽力伺候朱正廷一边在腹诽，看看，多猴急，前戏还没正式开始呢就想着脱，鼻腔充斥着朱正廷沐浴液的香味，范丞丞更加卖力的取悦，忽然发觉朱正廷的手绕过侧腰朝下摸过去，范丞丞忽然就停下来跪起来捂着差点被袭击的屁股，气愤的拧着眉毛，“朱正廷！你能不能尊重我！”

　　这哪跟哪啊？朱正廷疑惑地撑起上半身，慵懒的问：“那你想让我怎么尊重你？”

　　“你能不能不要老是惦记我的菊花？”

　　范丞丞说的义愤填膺，朱正廷一挑眉好笑的看着他，“不是你一直觊觎我的？”

　　“你看看从身形到长相类型，明明就该是我在上面的！”

　　“怎么？你在内涵我？”

　　“不是！”范丞丞一看朱正廷在曲解自己的意思急的组织了半天语言就是说不过，索性直奔主题，“总之！今天你不能插我！”

　　朱正廷脸上的笑意渐渐褪下去，嘴角的弯度每下去一点范丞丞的心就跟着沉下去一点，求生欲使他不由自主往后蹭了蹭，心里默默想着朱正廷莫不是会恼羞成怒强了自己，原本就是自己主动找的朱正廷，这就是被强了也没人说理去，脑子里胡思乱想之际，朱正廷却忽然耸了耸肩。

　　“好吧，那我不上你了。”

　　原来朱教授这么好说话！

　　朱正廷的形象在范丞丞心中顿时又高大了不少，范丞丞为上一秒还在质疑朱正廷默默道歉，兴奋的嘴还没彻底张开，朱正廷突然搂着他的脖子，一使劲就把他摁在旁边躺下，范丞丞还没反应过来是怎么回事，朱正廷的一条腿就压在了他的腿上。

　　“睡吧。”

　　睡？

　　睡什么睡？我又不是真的来找你睡一觉的！我是要和你“睡”一觉干大事的！

　　要干大事却被要求睡觉的范丞丞奋力的挣扎，比他瘦的朱正廷居然力气还比他大，一条胳膊一条腿把范丞丞压制的纹丝不动，努力了半天没有达到最终效果，范丞丞同学很顺应自然的放弃了挣扎。

　　范丞丞转头看，朱正廷闭着眼睛一副睡了睡了的姿态，果然是打定了主意不给他表现的机会，起初瞪着眼睛生闷气，后来躺着躺着自己也困，打个哈欠昏昏欲睡之际，朱正廷忽然轻声在他耳边询问：“谈过恋爱吗？”

　　范丞丞没好气的哼一声，“干嘛？”

　　“就觉得挺中意你，要不咱们谈个恋爱试试？”

　　差一点就要和周公约上会的范丞丞瞬间清醒过来，见鬼一样看着旁边弯着眼睛笑的朱正廷，嘴张得能塞下一个鸡蛋。

　　什么？？什么情况？？？

　　朱正廷这是给自己表白呢？？？？

　　“为为为为什么？”

　　“都说了，中意你呗。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“没为什么。”朱正廷松开范丞丞翻了个身，“你考虑考虑，过了这个村，可就没这个店了。”

　　范丞丞感觉自己非常凌乱，按理来说他只是想争口气压一次朱正廷，怎么现在一听要处对象居然挺激动，朱正廷哎…长得帅身材好技术又好…不对！这个和技术没什么关系……

　　范丞丞有点不确定，趴在朱正廷身上努力想看清朱正廷的脸，“那个……你喜欢我？”

　　“不然呢？我可不是谁都带回家的。”范丞丞胳膊肘硌的朱正廷腰疼，转身给他推过去。

　　“你喜欢我什么啊？”

　　面对范丞丞的询问朱正廷显得一本正经，“可爱？”

　　耍我？

　　范丞丞不乐意了，起身要去穿拖鞋又被拉住。

　　“你好好想想啊，我这种优质男可不是总能遇见的。”

　　“那好啊，你让我在上面，我就和你谈恋爱啊。”

　　“这个…你确定？”

　　“确定！”

　　朱正廷显得有些为难，范丞丞一看脑子瞬间警铃大响，想着这家伙不是要把话收回去吧，正准备故作慷慨的放低一下标准，朱正廷看似苦恼的点了点头。

　　不是吧？这么好说话？

　　范丞丞还没来得及开心，朱正廷的话就轻飘飘传了过来。

　　“虽然我们这个体型差异你在上面我会比较费劲，但是你要是喜欢，乘骑我们也是可以可以尝试的。”范丞丞脏话还没说出口，朱正廷已经跃跃欲试。“要不，现在就尝试一下？”

　　“你你你你别乱来啊……”范丞丞结结巴巴的往后缩，他似乎看到了朱正廷身后的小恶魔。

　　人不可貌相是一回事，话不能说太满又是一回事，话说的太死的范丞丞在做了一次上面之后，终于拥有了男朋友。

　　至于范丞丞有没有反攻成功，欲知后事如何，没有下回揭晓。

 

　


End file.
